In Love and Politics
by TheLiberalLady
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet-liberal and campaign manager to a third party candidate, makes an unheard of showing in the US Senate race. Upon their close defeat and loss she gets a most unexpected job offer from US Senator republican William Darcy. Will she be able to overcome their political difference to initiate change? Can love prosper in such an environment?
1. Chapter 1: The Debate

In Love and Politics

By: The Liberal Lady

Chapter 1: The Debate

"Chaos, complete and utter chaos" This was the thought that occupied campaign manager Elizabeth Bennet's mind as she vigorously typed and sent out an email pacing the room in a frustrated anxiety. Looking up she scanned the room once again in search of her sister and candidate Jane Bennet. Unable to locate her in the crowd of people she walked over to best friend/ assistant Charlotte Lucas.

Noticing her boss's arrival Charlotte quickly made her excuses ending the phone call she was on, and turned toward Elizabeth expectantly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Char, but have you happened upon Jane recently"

"Is she not with you? I haven't seen her since the breakfast meeting this morning."

"Ok Thanks Charlotte. If you do see her will you let me know?"

"Will do boss."

Elizabeth returned her friends smile before turning to leave Charlotte to her work while she made a turn around the room in search of Jane. Ten minutes later with no success in her search she could feel her anxiety rising as she cried out "Where the hell is the candidate?" apparently too loud as it afforded her a few odd looks from those standing nearest her and a scolding from her sister who had overheard her little scene.

"Lizzy language, I'm right here there really is no need to fret." Well as close to a scolding as Jane Bennet was capable of giving.

"Oh thank god you have arrived. We only have 30 minutes until the debate begins and we still haven't gone over the possible speaking points."

"Lizzy we spent all evening and an hour this morning going over them. I hardly believe this is reason enough to worry." Seeing the horror struck look that had crossed her beloved sister's features she quickly relented. It was better to just go along with Lizzy than to fight it, plus going over the speaking points one last time couldn't hurt. With a nod she allowed Lizzy to lead her to a small private room leaving the busting of backstage behind them.

"Ok Janey this will be a town hall format so it is a bit harder to predict what questions will be asked, but being on a college campus it is safe to assume that there will be something in relation to the cost of higher education. Education is where you excel so I am not worried about that; however, word around campus is that a big foreign policy professor is offering her students extra credit if the attend and more if they as a question in regards to international politics. I suspect this would be in regards to the effect of free trade on the international economy and jobs in the United States or Russian American relations…." Lizzy continued in this manner as Jane silently listened. She had a knack for knowing what issues will be prevalent at any one event, and had an answer prepared for any scenario that may arise. Jane often wondered why Lizzy never ran for office herself, yet whenever asked this she would just make some witty remark shrugging off any inquiries.

"Are you ready? Is there anything more we should go over?" Elizabeth's question brought Jane back into the present.

"Ready as I will ever be." Jane replied with a wary smile. Jane and Elizabeth had prepared extensively but even after months of campaigning the butterflies never fully went away. That was one of the great things about having Lizzy as her campaign manager, she always made sure was prepared to be the best she can be and was able to put aside her own anxieties to help Jane overcome hers.

"You will do amazing Jane. I am sure of it." Grabbing her sister's hands and giving them a tight squeeze she announced that she was going to make sure everything was ready and that she would return check on her right before she was to go on stage. With one last reassuring smile she walked back out the door leaving Jane alone to go through her speech exercises.

* * *

"Elizabeth Bennet!"

Hearing her name Lizzy turned toward the voice discovering the democratic candidate George Wickham standing near her with what could only be called a smirk on his face.

"George." She responded curtly.

"So Lizzy when are you going to drop this whole act with your sister and come back to work for an actual party?"

"Oh George, I would but as we are beating you in the polls that hardly seems like the best move."

"That is only temporary. There are still a few months until the election, a lot may change in that time. Being a third party even without an incumbent to run against you have no chance of making it to the end, so might as well join a winning team. With you we could beat those republican bastards."

"Tempting as that sounds I would rather stab my eye out with a dull pencil than work for a candidate who would sell out at first chance for a quick pay day."

"I am hurt that you would think such falsehoods about me."

"Really don't be. Now why don't you go back and find Mary King so she may write your campaign another million dollar check in exchange for devastation to the world's natural resources." With that said she sharply turned and walked away to continue her work not waiting for a reply. George Wickham wasn't worth her time.

* * *

Announcer: "Western Washington University is pleased to host tonight's Senatorial Race Debate. First off we would like to thank the candidates Independent Jane Bennet, Democrat George Wickham, and Republican William Darcy"

* * *

Author's Note: So this is my first Pride and Prejudice Fanfiction. I had this idea for a story and have wanted to write it for a while now. Please R&R letting me know what you think. I would love to hear any feedback you have. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: After the Debate

Chapter 2: After the Debate

"Janey, you were absolutely wonderful!" exclaimed Lizzy as she embraced her sister.

"Truly Lizzy? I was so nervous." She looked at her sister with her large blue eyes wide conveying her sincerity.

"Yes Jane, truly." She replied smiling at her sister.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." This earned her a slight eye roll, the ever so humble Jane Bennet.

"Nonsense Jane, this was all you. And that question on Pre-K education was right up your alley. You absolutely killed it. It was like we planted that kid in the audience."

"Maybe we did." Said Charlotte laughing as she joined the sisters backstage.

"Well if we did I don't want to know. Plausible deniability" said Lizzy laughing.

"My Lips are sealed." Responded Charlotte before addressing the reason she was there. "So we have the local news station and some kids from the university that would like to get you for a quick interview."

Jane looked to Lizzy expectantly.

"I think you should do it. The other candidates are unlikely to give them the time of day, and god knows we could use the publicity. Just be your ever pleasant self. I'll meet you out there in a bit.

When Jane had left with an aid to speak with the reporters Lizzy tuned to Charlotte. "So what did you think?"

"I think she did nicely." Lizzy looked skeptical at her response.

"But…?"

"But," Charlotte sighed. "I fear she is too soft. She lacks strength in her convictions."

"Do you really feel that way? She cares a lot about these issues. I mean she left her dream job to run."

"Yes, and we who have known her for her entire life may see that, but a voter just sees her standing between the two 'real' candidates. Maybe if it was just Darcy she could hold her own. He may do well in the debates..." At this Lizzy's head shot up. "Don't give me that look Lizzy even you have to admit, that he is clearly an intelligent man and can capture a room when he speaks." Lizzy made no reply so Charlotte continued on. "That being said, he is still very disconnected from the voters. As it is though we have Wickham who has he full support of the democratic party, and enough charisma that he could sell underwear to a nudist."

"Yes, but we are making an impact in the polls."

"And that is great; really I am not trying to belittle our accomplishments. This small grass roots campaign has made it further than anyone would have expected, but the fact remains that with Wickham in the race the liberal vote will be split."

"So you are thinking she should be more abrasive with her views."

"More like passionate." Responded Charlotte thoughtfully. "It may help, but then again it may not make a difference."

Elizabeth just nodded in response, and the two women walked out to observe Jane speaking to a few students who were finishing up their interview for the Western Front. Arriving they were greeted by the sound of Jane's soft tinkling laugh while one of the boys who presumably told the joke stood up a little taller and puffed his chest out looking proud of himself, while the other just blushed clearly affected by Jane's beauty.

Concluding the interview Jane tucked a long blonde lock behind her ear before reaching out shaking each of their hands and flashing a smile to them as they thanked her for the interview. Turning, she gracefully walked alongside Lizzy and Charlotte as they made their way toward the car.

"Is there anything else for tonight?" Jane asked looking to Lizzy and Charlotte.

"Nope I was thinking we could go back to the hotel, crack open a bottle of wine, splurge on some pizza, and watch some very bad reality television until we have to turn it off because the state of America is simply too horrific to observe and let alone think about for long periods of time." Replied Lizzy

"That sounds wonderful Lizzy. Are you to join us Char?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm going out with some of the aids for Maria's birthday."

"Well, have a good time. You will be missed." Said Jane as she reached in for a hug, followed by Lizzy before the friends went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at the hotel Lizzy sat heavily on the couch and closed her eyes, only opening them when Jane pressed a wine glass in her hand before taking the seat next to her. Smiling appreciatively she pulled her feet up tucking them underneath her relieved to be out of her heels. Taking a sip of the wine that she was given she sighed leaning back against the couch. This is the first night off they have had in months and she had every intention of taking full advantage.

"So Lizzy what does the schedule look like for tomorrow?"

"No Jane." responded Lizzy with another sigh.

"No?" she asked not understanding her sister's response.

"We are not talking about work right now. We are going to sit here and talk about whatever comes to our minds that doesn't involve the campaign. Then in about 30 minutes I am going to go to go grab some nail polish that I have in my bag and we are going to give one another pedicures, you will paint mine emerald and I will paint yours a soft pink shade while we listen to 90s pop music, before showering and going to bed early. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Jane smiled back. "Let me go order the Pizza and I will join you back here in a little bit."

Jane walked away returning to a sleeping Lizzy. Laughing she grabbed the remote flipping through the channels before settling on some BBC mini-series that had just began chuckling as she heard words like Darcy, voters, and campaign come from Lizzy as she slept peacefully next to her. Only waking her up when there was a knock on the door that announced the Pizza had arrived, and even then she felt a bit guilty. Lizzy worked overtime for this campaign in order to make sure her own stress level was reduced. She could see how much she cared and wished that something more would come from all the hard work she had put in. As it is though they are running out of money and although they have made significant strides in the polls she wasn't naïve, it would be nothing short of a miracle for her to be elected. Walking into the bedroom to grab her purse to pay for the food she made a resolve to give Lizzy the evening of relaxation she desired before they were to go back to work tomorrow morning, ready to take on the world.

* * *

Author's Note: I am beyond excited this story has been so well received. I have a few ideas as to where it will be going but I am definitely going to continue writing it. There should be weekly updates and I am hoping to try for longer chapters beginning next week.

Now a few people are curious about Wickham in this story. So far all Lizzy has accused him of is accepting money from Super PACs but there will definitely be more conflict that will come up as the story progresses.

As always thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have time. They make my day.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Days More

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay guys. Midterms, the life of a college student. But the chapter is up now and I managed to increase the length. That being said I didn't spend very much time editing so I apologize for any errors. On a related note I may begin looking for a beta for this story and if you may be interested feel free to PM me.

As always thanks for all those who favorited and followed, especially those who have reviewed. Sorry to those who reviewed that I didn't have an opportunity to PM (it would seem I am full of apologies today.) I really do appreciate any feedback and love reading your reviews. Anyways without further ado Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Three Days More

*6 weeks later*

"Jane we are not having this conversation."

"Lizzy we need to discuss this." Jane pleaded with her sister.

"Jane we are not giving up." Replied Elizabeth as she crossed her arms unyielding to her sister's attempts to move her on the subject.

"It is much more complicated than that and you know it." Jane admonished he sister.

"No, no it's not. We are so close to the end. Should we drop out of the race now that is giving up and makes us quitters."

"Lizzy we have no money. As much as I would like to continue all the way to the end it is irresponsible. We don't have the funding and frankly we don't have a real chance of winning." At this statement Elizabeth turned away focusing her eyes on a painting across the room, as Jane continued. "Of course I will not do this without your support, but it at least needs to be discussed between the two of us." Sitting quietly for a few minutes Elizabeth only returned her gaze to her sister when she had formed a response and decided to speak again.

"3 days." Jane's head shot up looking at her sister waiting for clarification. "We have already scheduled out and budgeted out the next 3 days of campaign events. If we are not going to make it to the end we will at least give it all we've got, and then make that decision."

"Ok then. 3 days more and we will revisit the topic"

* * *

Day 1:

Elizabeth awoke early the next morning, turning to the clock before starring up at the ceiling of her old bedroom thinking through the conversation she had with Jane the evening before. She wouldn't admit it last night and would be unlikely to even admit it now should you ask her, but she knew Jane was probably right. It just hurt so much to know they could come so far, and it would be for nothing. She wanted so much to change the face of American politics, to move toward something more than a two party system, to see congress filled with more than rich, white, males. It would seem that her dream would just have to wait.

Noting the time she determined it was reasonable for her to begin readying herself for the day. Dressing in a navy blue pencil skirt, crisp white blouse, and black blazer with matching black pumps she glanced in the mirror assessing her reflection for a moment before deciding to add a bold red lipstick. Now pleased with her image she left the room and went in search of Jane. Upon entering Jane's old room she discovered her sleeping form. Sitting beside her she attempted to rouse the sleeping beauty from her dreams.

"Jane, wake up darling" said Elizabeth as she gently shook Jane awake.

"Lizzy it is five in the morning." Responded Jane as she gaped at her phone.

"Yes, it is. We are getting an early start today for impromptu meet and greets."

"No one in their right mind wants to meet or greet me at five in the morning."

"Jane I'm going to reason with you here. We may only have three days left of this campaign and I want to do all that we can. That means waking up early, meeting voters, and shamelessly begging for money." At this response Jane groaned knowing it was a lost cause. There was no way Elizabeth would back down. Standing up she stumbled into the restroom turning on the shower to get ready for work leaving Elizabeth to her own devices.

With Jane occupied Elizabeth then went downstairs to the kitchen careful not to wake anyone else in the house up. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal she made her way over to the breakfast nook to eat before pulling her iPad out of her purse to go over the next few days of campaigning. They had returned to their hometown for the next two days before they would head northward to an MS charity dinner held in Seattle. It was rumored that some of the state's biggest names would be attending, even the illustrious Gates'. Although Elizabeth was a little skeptical of this information. The sisters were just now making their way on to the political scene and they were learning that most of the names mentioned were thrown out for publicity and half the time wouldn't even show up, and if they did it would be just an appearance.

After losing herself into her thoughts she refocused on what the current day would bring. In the morning she had scheduled a few hours to spend walking around town, stopping by the farmer's market, shaking some hands and flashing smiles. This would be followed by an interview for the local paper The Columbian before they would return to the neighborhood for the block party hosted by none other than their dear mother, against Elizabeth's many protests.

"Oh shush Lizzy, we need to show off our beautiful and successful daughter."

"Mom we need to focus on the campaign."

"The campaign can spare a few hours for the woman who birthed the two of you girls. Hours of labor, I say hours." She added for dramatic effect.

"No it really can't."

"Lizzy this is happening, now go change. You look like your about to attend a funeral. Put on something nice with a bit of color. Maybe borrow something of Jane's. She has such wonderful fashion sense."

Just the memory of that exchange made Elizabeth cringe. One of the neighbor's daughter's had just graduated from med school and so her mother's need to remind the neighborhood that it was indeed her daughter who was running for the US Senate. And so regardless of Elizabeth's many objections after a day of campaigning they would return home to well, more campaigning. It wasn't until the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reached her ears that she realized she had been lost in her own mind. Looking up expecting to see Jane she was pleasantly surprised when it was her father who walked into the kitchen. Stepping directly toward the coffee pot he only acknowledged Elizabeth's presence after a sip of his beverage and a heavy sigh. Thomas Bennet although an early riser like his daughter Elizabeth, was still useless until he had consumed his first cup of coffee for the day.

"Good morning darling, you are up early." Said Thomas Bennet as he gazed at his daughter over the rim of the cup he grasped tightly in his hands.

"Morning dad, we have a lot to do today so early is kind of a requirement."

"Yes, well I ask you not to work too hard today. There are to be many young bachelors at this party your mother has us throwing, and you wouldn't want Liddy and Kitty to steal all of their attention away." Her father stated in the dry tone he rarely ventured from.

"I have no problem with Lydia and Kitty holding the attention of all these bachelors while I search for my escape. Lord knows they would not mind." Replied Elizabeth smirking. She loved her younger sisters dearly but could never understand their need for male attention. It had always been a bit of tension between them that they had learned to ignore as they grew older. Frankly the fight wasn't worth it neither side would ever yield.

"So where is the candidate this morning? Hiding under the sheets?"

"I am here Papa." Said Jane as she yawned and joined the duo downstairs.

"Aww it would seem Lizzy has already imposed her will upon you. I shall now leave you ladies to your work." Replied Mr. Bennet as he placed a kiss on each girl's cheek before retreating into his study with the morning paper and his coffee. "I shall see you both this evening. We fire up the grill at 5."

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth turned to Jane. "We have much to do today, so I suggest you eat up Janey."

* * *

Hours later after bidding their father good morning the sisters returned home to change and prepare for the party. Walking out the front door Elizabeth breathed in deeply. Her mother had truly out done herself. Their small cul-de-sac was packed tighter than the sausages that they were serving, and she definitely did not skip out on the many "rich, eligible, bachelors" that her and her father discussed that very morning. A single man of good fortune must be in want of a wife, regardless if such man was aware of his desire. This was the motto her mother lived by and the motto that failed to explain why all four of her daughters were unmarried.

Looking out over the sea of friends, family, and supporters she was debating returning to the house until she caught a glimpse of none other than Bill Collins. They had been neighbors growing up, and he fancied himself in love with Elizabeth at age 10 regardless of the fact that she was two grades ahead of him. He remained true to this love to this very day regardless of Elizabeth's clear disinterest. The rather greasy arrogant boy, who was now approaching her as a still rather greasy and arrogant man led her to take off the porch into the sea of people in order to avoid him. She really had no patience for his conversation this evening (if you could call it a conversation) which consisted of him complimenting the many amiable qualities and the intelligence of his boss, right wing conservative and Christian conservative radio host, Catherine De Bourge. The woman had given him a small religious segment where he basically preached at whoever would listen and praised Catherine often referring to her way of life as the prime example of how a 'good' Christian should conduct oneself. Needless to say Collins was far from Elizabeth's favorite person. Pushing her way through the crowd she continued to put distance between herself and the distasteful man in search of someone she could speak to without wishing to stab her eye out with a dull pencil.

She found her refuge in Charlotte who was standing beside her father who was working of the grills with the other men of the neighborhood speaking amiably with anyone who came within a five foot radius. Elizabeth was no exception.

"Lizzy dear girl come here." Called out Mr. Lucas as he held his arms open and embraced her.

"Mr. Lucas how are you sir?" Asked Lizzy as she attempted to regain her composure following the rather awkward hug.

"Very well now that I am in the company of my two favorite girls." Replied the rather round and balding man as he placed his arm around Charlotte before continuing to speak. "It has been far too long, with the three of you trekking across the state for the past year never staying at home for any extended period of time. The neighborhood just isn't the same without its brightest stars."

"Well sir I'm afraid it is difficult to run a campaign from home, but it is coming to a close so things should be a little less crazy soon."

"Well I wish you girls the best of luck on your endeavors. Now I have to return to this meat, there are hungry party goers out there."

"Ok we will leave you to the barbeque then. Just holler if you need any assistance."

"Thanks Lizzy, but go have fun I can handle the grill. Charlotte darling you too, go take Lizzy here and join the party. No work allowed."

"Can't promise that." Replied the two ladies in unison before walking away in search of the cooler.

Once finding the object in question Elizabeth pulled out two water bottles handing one to her friend before continuing their walk eventually ending up at the old neighborhood park. They sat side by side on the swings as they watched the crowd of children slowly disperse as dusk began to roll in. They sat in a quiet content before Elizabeth broke the silence that was between them.

"Jane wants to withdraw from the race."

"I figured as much."

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth looking over at her friend with a quizzical brow.

"You've been on a mission today trying to prove something, and Jane had mentioned the possibility to me a little while back so I could get a head start on a new job search. I put two and two together figuring she had brought it up to you."

"Why didn't you tell me that Jane spoke to you about this?" asked Elizabeth indignantly.

"This is a conversation you two need to have, and I for one had no desire to initiate it." Responded Charlotte quickly.

"Fine, but I am still not happy about it." Following this statement there was a slight pause as they continued to sway each deep in their own thoughts.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Charlotte once the silence became too much.

"I honestly don't know. I have two speeches written for the Seattle rally one in which we affirm our resolution to fight till the bitter end and call for support, the other saying thanks for the help see you in 6 years when we try this again."

"You will figure it out. Just know that if you guys decide to withdraw it doesn't mean you hadn't tried or gave it your all. You have helped this campaign come so far. No one expected our little grass roots campaign to get as much traction as it has. You really have done great."

"Yes, but what does it matter if we never get the chance to change anything?"

"Lizzy you have made a change. You have inspired so many people to care about government, and to follow their dreams. There are third party candidates popping up across the nation that have looked to your campaign as an example, a great example by the way. And know that this race does not mark the end. Lizzy Bennet will go much further than this one Senate campaign."

"Thank Char." Elizabeth responded as she wiped tears out of her eyes and offered her friend a weak smile.

And that is when it happened. Bill Collins had found them. Leaning in Charlotte whispered into Lizzy's ear that she would handle it, but fully expected a turkey burger awaiting her when she arrived in front of the Bennet household 10 minutes from now.

"Hi Lizzy." Said Collins as he rushed over a bit sweatier than normal if that was even possible.

"Hi Collins. You remember Charlotte right?" replied Elizabeth as she pushed her friend forward not waiting for a reply before making her escape. She would make it up to Charlotte later.

Returning to the party she headed directly for the food making up two plates before heading toward the designated meeting area. Upon arrival she discovered Jane sitting on the porch swing smiling broadly as she noticed her sister's approach.

"Where have you been all evening? I have missed your company."

"Just talking with Char."

"Because you don't do that every other day of the year? Where is she anyway?"

"Distracting Collins. She should be here any minute." As if on cue Charlotte walked up the steps smiling as she took her plate from Elizabeth before sitting beside Jane.

The three friends continued on in amiable discussion avoiding too much campaign discussion for the remainder of the evening. They had even managed to sit through a conversation with their aunt Phillips and Lydia as the women gushed about the many attractions of candidate George Wickham, without cringing too terribly much. Eventually the number of party goers began to dwindle, and the three friends went their separate ways in order to retire for the evening. Each feeling a little more at peace knowing that however the campaign ends they would be content with the work that they did together and the progress they had made.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you have time leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

Chapter 4: Coming to Terms

Day 2:

The next day went by in a blur for Elizabeth. The morning had been spent in much the same way as the morning before. After finishing their campaigning for the day they had returned home for a family meal before heading upstairs to the study where Elizabeth and Jane would remain for the rest of the evening preparing for the day that was to follow.

Now lying in her bed surrounded by the dark walls and posters of the many rock bands that had greatly defined Elizabeth Bennet's teenage years she found that sleep would not come. Her mind was engaged repeatedly going over the conversation she and Jane held not 3 hours prior.

* * *

"Lizzy is there something on your mind? You have been a bit off all day."

"Hmm..?" Elizabeth looked up questioningly.

"See you're not even listening to me. What is going on Lizzy?" said Jane as she reached out taking her sister's had in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze as she waited for her sister to organize the thoughts that have been running through her mind since her conversation with Charlotte the evening before, before replying.

"I was thinking about announcing our resignation from the race tomorrow at the Seattle rally." the words quickly tumbled out of Elizabeth's mouth. She was afraid that if she didn't say it as fast as possible she would lose her nerve; now hearing the words out loud made the whole situation feel much more real.

"I think that is probably for the best." said Jane nodding her head in agreement, a bit shocked at Elizabeth's declaration. She had not expected her stubborn sister to change her mind.

"I have a speech written. We should probably go over it now. We are due in Seattle at 8:30 am, the rally will begin at 11:00 am, then we will have to speak to a few reporters following the announcement, then we will return to the hotel to prepare for the benefit. I have hair and makeup set to arrive at the hotel at 7:00pm." Listed Elizabeth off the iPad she held in her hands as she went through her calendar before pulling up the speech. She had spent a fair portion of time working on it following Jane's intention of dropping out of the race two days prior, and truly hoped Jane would like it. Passing the tablet over to Jane she left the room to make them each a cup of tea.

Returning to the study she found Jane wiping a tear from her eye as she finished reading the speech. Seeing this Elizabeth offered her sister an unsure smile.

"It is not that terrible is it?"

"Oh no Lizzy, it is perfect. It really is. You are a fantastic writer, this proves it. I'm just a bit sad that it is all coming to an end."

"I am too, but we will be back here a few years from now – ready to run and ready to win."

"Maybe not we." Replied Jane weary of how Elizabeth was going to take this news.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked the question she was uncertain she wanted to know the answer to.

"Well I have been doing a lot of thinking and as great as all this has been and as much as I would have liked to win I miss teaching. I think I want to go back to working directly with students. I may always lobby in my free time."

"But Jane by the next time we run we could have the momentum we need to win. Our party has grown by leaps and bounds this last year."

"Lizzy just because I don't run doesn't mean you have to give up on your dreams. Plus I have a pretty good idea of who your next candidate could be." Elizabeth forwent a response in favor of a raised brow and quizzical look.

"You really have no idea who I am talking about, do you?"

"No why would I?" said Elizabeth shaking her head.

"Because I am talking about you Lizzy."

"Jane that is not happening and we are not having this conversation."

"Why not Lizzy? You are passionate about these issues and would make a wonderful Senator. You pretty much wrote my entire platform."

"I'm not going to run, ever. Now let's get back to work, you have an early morning tomorrow."

* * *

That hadn't been the first time someone had mention running to Elizabeth and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. People just didn't really understand why someone who loves to work in politics wouldn't want to run themselves. Elizabeth didn't have a clear answer herself, but rather felt it wouldn't be the right fit for her. Pushing all of these thoughts out of her mind Elizabeth rolled over in bed closing her eyes willing her minds to be silent, until she was able to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Day 3:

As per her usual routine Elizabeth woke up the next morning before her alarm. Feeling restless she decided not to even attempt to fall back to sleep and just about sprung out of bed. Wiping the remints of sleep from her eyes she headed towards the shower so she may begin preparations for the day.

An hour later found Elizabeth Bennet sporting jeans, converse, and a nirvana t-shirt nursing a cup of English breakfast tea as she waited for her sister to join her downstairs. After another 20 minutes had passed she went upstairs in order to discover what was holding Jane up. Lightly knocking on Jane's door, she opened it up revealing Jane's made bed but no Jane in sight.

Not hearing the shower running she called out for her sister. Upon not receiving a response she set out in search for her Jane, eventually finding her in the study where she had left her the evening before. Jane was still fully clothed with a stylus falling out of her hand. It was clear to Elizabeth she must have fallen asleep while working. Walking across the room she gently shook Jane's shoulders in order to wake her. Looking up to see Elizabeth's smiling face Jane offered her a grateful smile in return, before leaving the room to change and grab her bags. When 6 o'clock rolled around they had the car packed and were giving hugs to the family members that were awake before leaving to pick up Charlotte for their trip to Seattle. Today was sure to be a long day.

Day 3 to be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this one is a short one and a bit of a filler chapter. I am really excited to write about the benefit in the next chapter though, and as this wasn't as long as I hoped I may try and post early . As always thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews they are greatly appreciated.

BTW sneak peak (kind of) if you would like to see the inspiration for the dresses that the Bennet's will be wearing to the fundraiser you may google them.

Elizabeth dress is the floor length black dress that Emma Stone wore to the Amazing Spiderman premiere in Paris. Jane's dress inspiration is the soft pink Jenny Packham dress with silver accents that Kate Middleton wore (I picture Jane dressing similar to Kate but with less hats).


End file.
